That's What You Get
by Dramamamapwnsall
Summary: Depression is what Annabeth gets when she lets her heart win. Or does she? Percabeth. Annabeth sees Percy and Rachel kiss, so she forgets about him and uses her expieriance to write a song. What happens when it becomes a national hit? NOT FOR RACHEL FANS
1. Chapter 1

I Will Only Say This Once: I Don't Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians Or That's What You Get By Paramore

I Will Only Say This Once: I Don't Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians Or That's What You Get By Paramore

Annabeth looked down at the sheet of music in front of her and suddenly felt the urge to cry. Stop it, she told herself. This is not the time, or place to go all mushy. She clamped down on the thought; Percy would always let you cry. She couldn't think about him, not when she was about to record the song about her heart-break. She paused, for a moment, and remembered, the final battle. Kronos being cast back into Tartarus, Luke going into the Fields of Punishment, the burial ceremony for everyone who had died, and the feast at Olympus. And, of course, Rachel and Percy kissing. **(A/N: I'll explain later) **Remembering the two of them in a lip-lock was enough to make Annabeth's blood boil, and certainly enough to make her forget her regret. Okay, so they had never really had a relationship, but after Mt. Saint Helens, he should have seen that she liked him! Annabeth took a deep breathe, and began to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

She had always felt like it was her fault, when ever she brought up Luke, that they couldn't have a relationship because she was still in love with Luke.

_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

Well, she was the only one of the two hurting here, but it sounded better like that.

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Why I was wrong_

I hate him, but I love him too, Annabeth thought. But WHY was I wrong? I calculated everything, I felt so strongly that I was right! But, apparently, I wasn't. Oh gods, now I'm insane. Just keep singing, Annabeth, just keep singing.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

It's true, when you let your heart win, you end up screwed. When you stop listening to common sense, well, you're beyond help.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

It was true. She was able to be completely and wholly herself only with him. She had even saved his Minotaur horn, he had given it to her himself, right before the final battle, two months ago. The last good memory of him she had.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

She had truly forgotten herself with him. And only him, Annabeth thought bitterly, I'm sure Rachel feels like that too.

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!_

She had started testing her endurance, in pain involved sports. Now singing was her out. She still enjoyed the pain though.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
_

_Yeah, why do I like putting myself through this pain._

_  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

It was true.

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

--

Percy groaned. The radio had constantly been playing Annabeth's new song. He hadn't even kissed Rachel, she had kissed him. And he had chased after Annabeth, but with her damn invisibility hat, he had lost her in the crowd. He was hoping she would come to Camp Half-Blood this summer, but until then, he didn't know what he'd do.

**So tell me, love, hate, what? I really take your opinions seriously! Oh, and I'm taking suggestions of other songs Annabeth should sing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own it. Only the plot.**

Percy looked around. He was in school, at study hall. He was remembering his sixteenth birthday.

_Flashback:_

_It was eleven fifty-nine PM, on what usually was the last day of camp. Instead of enjoying blue ice-cream with his Mom, he, and all the other campers were on Mt. Olympus. So were all the gods, good monsters (Mrs. O'Leary called some hellhound friends), ect. He was in the hall of the gods, alone. The suspense was terrible. He kept waiting for the Titan's Army to come bursting in, or at least the sounds of swords clanging. He couldn't believe that Nico's "big plan" was to bait the Titans into coming to Olympus, were the gods powers would be at there maximum. Since Kronos was in Luke's body, he was technically a half-blood, and therefore able to challenge them. Anyway, here he was, with forty seconds until his possible greatest victory, or his final stand. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and he gripped Riptide (in sword form) tightly. Whirling around, he saw Annabeth standing there._

_"The gods want you to come out," she whispered softly. "Percy-"_

_"Why do they want me out?"_

_"They want you to be ready. Percy-"_

_"What?" he snapped, a lot harsher than he intended._

_"I-In case something happens, I wanted you to know, I-"_

_"Nothing will happen. We'll be fine."_

_"You can't promise me that. You're not the Orcale."_

_"Take this as a promise." He pulled the Minutaur horn out of his bag and handed it to her. "For luck."_

_"Percy-"_

_"C'mon, let's kick some Titan butt."_

_"Be careful, Seaweed-brain."_

_"You too, Wise Girl."_

_End flashback._

"Mr. Jackson, please report to the principals office." The voice wafted over the intercom. Percy's head jerked up. Warily he stood up and walked out of the room. On the way out Rachel mouthed 'good luck.' Percy glared at her and continued on his way. He looked in the office, and was surprised to see a not glaring principal sitting at the desk.

"What is it, uh, sir."

"Well Mr. Jackson, someone sent a letter to you here at school. I'll let it slide this time, but I would recommend telling your friends to write to you at home."

"Oh, ah, yes sir. Thank-you, uh, sir."

Percy tore out of the office and looked at the letter. He let the name and address sink in, and with shaking hands pulled the letter out. "It's-"

**Whoa, I wonder who wrote to him. Oh, right, I'm the author, I know, BUT YOU DON'T! Yeah, I'm sugar-high on three-day-old candy. Hey, my sister loves trick-or-treating, but she always ends up giving me and my other, twin sister, her candy. I put up a poll on my profile, check it out! Sorry about the wait, school sucks. I shouldn't have started so many stories when I'm new. I will try to update this one the most, it's my most reviewed. It only stays like that if you keep reviewing, so press the cute little purpley-blue button to keep it like that. And if you don't think purpley is a word, tough! TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, quick, wasn't it? I can't really say I own anything but the plot. Sorry. (That includes the song)**

**Blast from the past:** _"It's-"_

"It's Grover." Percy slid down and pulled out the letter, reading it quickly.

_Dear Percy,_

_HOW COME YOU HAVN'T WRITTEN TO ME?!? I've been worried about you! Hey, did you know Annabeth is recording another song? I wonder what it's about. I didn't really understand the idea behind the first one she wrote. Juniper said it was about heart-break, but Annabeth hasn't ever LIKED anyone, has she? I mean, sure, there was that whole Luke thing, but how could she not want to 'be the blame not anymore' since no one ever blamed her in the first place about him? I'm confused. Oh, and I saw you with Rachel at the feast. What was that all about? Hey, if you like her, then there's nothing wrong with that, but EVERYONE was talking about how you and her were lip-locked at the feast. Anyway, Juniper has seemed really annoyed whenever I mention you, and she spends hours on the phone with Annabeth, talking about some 'dirty, rotten, no-good fish-brain,' but she gets really quiet whenever I come in the room. What's that all about? Write back soon!_

_-Grover_

Aw crap. Annabeth thinks I'm a no-good, dirty, rotten fish-brain. Aw double crap. Every-one is talking about me and _her_. It's all her fault anyway. She's such a- such a-. The bell rang, startling Percy from his thoughts. Racing back to his classroom to grab his stuff, he thought about just how much he hated Rachel.

--

Annabeth sighed. She was so sick of all the press. Yet, hear she was again, about to record another song. Clearing her throat, she walked over to the mic, and the light went on.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww paper flowers_

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww paper flowers_

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

She was in a made-up world most of the time, her world she had seen from the Siren songs, hearing voices in the wind, rain, and sky, except there was a different person, Percy, not Luke.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

Paper wasn't strong, though. Maybe she should have chosen something tougher. Ah well, nothing she could do now.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

It was true, she knew all too well. And it was a nightmare, a nightmare that you did need a whole new world to ever feel safe again.

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

This was the part people may think she was suicidal.

_Lay your head down and stay awhile._

Sure, she'd welcome anyone else into her world, if they asked. But no one ever did.

_Though you may not remember dreaming, something waits for you to breathe again._

She knew she wasn't alone in this world. She had Juniper, Thalia had finally stopped saying, 'I told you so,' and 'You should join the Hunt', and Clarisse turned out to be a great friend. Her parents also loved her, and her step-brothers turned out to be fun to hang out with. **(I don't know their ages)**

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

But there was no 'goddess of imaginary light' though there should be. Annabeth knew what the truth about the world was. And now she was done with her song. She had written another song too, but no-one knew about it and she couldn't sing it because it was how she could see her Eden being, but the real world wasn't paradise. She was thinking in circles. She sighed and walked out of the studio, security officers restraining the crowd. She signed a few autographs and got into her limo. She then applied lip-gloss. She didn't like her beautician and would go to great links to avoid her. Her manager made her wear lip-gloss for her "image" though. Being famous was _not _all it was cracked up to be.

**You wanted it to be from Annabeth, didn't you? Well, I need suggestions on songs for **_**ANNABETH**_** to sing. Not that I don't appreciate all the great suggestions, but I need another song from her POV about **_**heartbreak**_**. So that's all I've got to say. TTFN! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not Rick Riordan.**

Well, it was that time of year. The one every demigod (the ones that survived another school-year at least) looks forward to. Time to go back to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was the exception to the rule, dreading seeing Percy. She told the Grey Sisters to take her to camp, and, several minutes and a puke- inducing ride later, she tossed them an extra drachma and hurried towards Chiron. He patted her on the shoulder and moved on to the next few campers coming in, but that was the opposite reaction her siblings gave her. As she walked into the Athena cabin, cheers erupted, her sisters hugged her, and her brothers pounded her back. She was passed from open arms to open arms and whispers of congratulations and you did goods surrounded her, and then Maria said, "We're all dying to know, who is 'That's what You Get' about?"

"Um, well, uh…" she was saved by Juniper who just walked in.

"Come on, we need to talk," she said.

The girls walked out to the pavilion. Finally Annabeth asked, "What do we need to talk about?"

"That," Juniper replied, pointing to where Percy and Rachel were making out.

"Oh," Rachel said when they realized they had been interrupted. "Well, Chiron said that since I could see through the mist, and Percy's scent was _all_ around me, I should come to camp. So, here I am."

"Here you are," Percy said, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Percy!" Rachel protested when his arms, still wrapped around her started fiddling with her shirt.

"Oh, right," Percy said. "Come on, let's go to my cabin."

Annabeth stared in horror as the two ran, giggling, (_giggling_ for gods sakes!) down the path to Percy's cabin. She turned to Juniper, expecting to find her friend open-armed to comfort her, and saw… she saw nothing. The trees and sky were fading, the ground disappearing, and then she was all alone. _Alone in the darkness._

Annabeth screamed, her eyes popping open, and was back home, back in her room, and she was covered in sweat, then she realized that she was crying, and she was shrieking too, and even though her Dad and step-mom were out that night, her little brothers were asleep, so she grabbed her pillow and used it to muffle her hysterics until she was calm enough to not wake up the neighborhood. She felt sick, and her stomach turned over, and she raced to the bathroom and, on her knees, emptied its contents into the porcelain bowl. She closed her eyes, knowing this was not good, she had a press conference tomorrow, and she needed sleep.

--

She was right. It hadn't been a good way to start the day. She walked down the narrow path that had been cleared for her by security. She felt the urge to look around and saw _him_. His captivating green eyes, his silky black hair, and he was looking straight at her and, though she couldn't hear him over the screaming fans, she saw him mouth the words, 'It's not what you think!' She looked at him a second longer and, drinking in the sight of him, unwillingly tore her eyes away, then hurried forward to the limo. How could it be anything other than what she thought? She couldn't think of a single thing and felt her eyes well up with tears. If only she hadn't been tricked into holding the sky for Atlas. If only Percy hadn't gone with the tour group. If only he hadn't meant Rachel. If only he hadn't gone to that school orientation. If only he hadn't realized the secret of the Labyrinth was a human. If only he hadn't kissed _her_. All the 'if only' s weighed on Annabeth's soul, and brimmed from her eyes. _If only he loved me._

--

_Dear Grover,_

_Hey, it's Percy. I'm okay, I really have _no_ idea what Annabeth's song is about. And Rachel and I are _not_ together. I really can't stand her. Nothing really interesting has happened lately. Got attacked by monsters, almost got expelled, next time write to my home address or I _will _be expelled, oh and Mom and Paul are leaving for their honey-moon in a few days._

_See ya soon,_

_Percy_

**Yeah, the begining scared me too, I almost cried when it seemed like a Perechel and I knew what was going on! Thanks Percebeth777 for all the ideas I used in this chapter! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy sighed. She wouldn't listen. If she didn't believe him… well, he didn't know what he'd do. But he didn't blame her. What reason had he given her to believe him? She knew about Calypso, and she also knew he and Rachel were close. Were being the operative word. He couldn't stand her. "Percy," His Mom poked her head in his room, "You have someone here to see you!" Percy walked out of his room and mentally groaned. 'Think of the devil, and the devil shall appear…'

--

Annabeth was sitting at her desk thinking of… well, what else would she be thinking of but him? He was always on her mind, and she had begun to think of a few possibilities. Maybe Rachel had created a clone of Percy, with perfect black hair, and perfect green eyes, and… and… Nothing. Scratch that idea. What if Rachel had evil hypnotist voodoo powers, and made him kiss her? No, Percy would never go along. She started doodling on a scrap of paper, trying to make sense of this whole thing. How could it not be what she thought? However, she was unconsciously living off of the sight of him in the crowd, his beautiful dark hair falling in his sea-green eyes, desperately trying to convey a message. If only that message was, 'I love you' or 'Please forgive me, I was a stupid fish-brained jerk' but he was probably just trying to get her to stop singing songs about him. She looked down at the paper. A pair of eyes, staring up at her. His eyes. She bent down, doubled over, clutching her chest where her heart was supposed to be, and started crying. She needed to see him. She _needed_ to, like she needed air. 'It couldn't hurt to try…' thought her heart, making a reappearance into her chest. 'Actually, it could hurt a lot,' said her logical thinking. "But you'll never know if you don't try, Wise Girl," Said a voice through her window.

"C-Clarisse?"

**AH! Put the pitchforks down! I'm sorry! I'M AN AWFUL PERSON AND WILL BURN IN TARTERUS FOR MAKING YOU WAIT, BUT I'M NOT CRUEL ENOUGH TO END IT HERE!**

"Why are you here?!" Percy's tone was not friendly.

"Percy, I just want to-"

"No! You're the reason Annabeth hates me now! And you have the nerve to come here and try to talk to me!"

"Percy!"

"Rachel, go. Just go."

"Percy please-"

"Rachel, leave. _Now_."

Rachel gave a frustrated scream, and lunged forward, grabbing his shirt collar, her lips on his. Again.

--

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked, not unfriendly, just surprised.

"Juniper told me about Percy at the studio. She can't leave her tree, so she sent me. And you were thinking aloud."

"Well, you can go straight back to camp and tell her I'm fine."

"Annabeth, you aren't fine. Look." Clarisse gestured to Annabeth's desk, covered in pictures of broken hearts.

"I'm dealing with it," She whispered, not looking at Clarisse.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't care about him anymore, and I'll leave. I'll leave and I'll tell Juniper to quit bugging you, and everything will be dandy. Just say it."

"I d-don't c-care about P-percy any m-" Her voice cracked, and her eyes, still wet, filled with more tears. Clarisse led her downstairs, turned on the sink, and handed her a drachma. Annabeth took a deep breath. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, Manhattan." The spray began to form an image.

**Well, please don't kill me. And this chapter is dedicated to Percebethgirl. And next chapter will have some ideas for what I should do for my next PJO fic. And... I just found out my Mom gave icecream to a homeless guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very sorry. I'm going through a lot of personal things that are making writing, especially writing romance, very difficult right now. I promise to keep trying to work on my new chapter, but it won't be in for a long time. I hate it when these go up on stories that I like, but honestly, with a combination of school, personal issues, and sports, it is going to be very difficult for me to keep writing at all. The good news is, I'm getting off for Christmas break soon, and I promise to update this story then. Please don't be mad, I'm really trying. Sorry again, and I promise that new chapter by the end of this year.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything but the plot. And I am very, very sorry.  
**

"What the Hades are you doing!? Did the fact that I ignored you for eight months not penetrate your thick skull? I don't like you. You already ruined my chances with Annabeth, can't you just leave me alone? Everyone thinks 'Oh, what a fish-brained jerk, kissing Rachel in front of Annabeth,' when you kissed me! Why can't you accept that I never want to see you again. So get out. Now."

"Percy, you like her. I get that. But she doesn't like you. So don't you think we could try this, us?" Rachel gestured at the two of them.

Neither of them noticed the IM appearing behind them. Percy stared at her.

"You're the reason she doesn't like me, and you want me to go out with you? You're insane."

"Percy?"

Percy turned around to see Annabeth standing there. (Well, an IM of Annabeth, but still…) Her hands were pressed over her mouth, and her eyes were shining.

"Annabeth?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Annabeth, I-"

"_Did you mean it?_"

"Yes. I did."

"Nice going fish-brain," said Clarisse, as Annabeth fell on her knees.

"N-no, it's okay Clarisse," said Annabeth. "C-could you give us a minute?"

Clarisse walked out of the room, muttering about how 'She's just gonna forgive the fish-brain, just like that.'

Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other for a moment. "I didn't kiss her," Percy said softly.

Annabeth nodded. "I know."

"So… This is really cliché, but I've never felt like this about anyone else before."

"Felt like _what,_ seaweed brain?"

"Like- like- like, all nervous and unsure if this is the right thing to do or say, but completely confident that even if I screw up, you'll forgive me because you and I are… well…"

Annabeth but up a hand, signaling him to stop. "I know."

Rachel, who had stood in the corner of the room during this whole conversation suddenly spoke up. "You can't do this."

"I can't do _what?_" Percy asked.

"Y-You can't just leave me for some blonde slut, not now, not now when I need you… you and I are supposed to be together, I don't care if she says she loves you, sh-she loves _Luke,_ remember Luke, w-who she loved, all through the Labyrinth, she kept harping on about how Luke was a good guy, even though he let Kronos take over him, even though he let himself become evil, and she doesn't love you Percy, she never has, and she can't _really_ love you, she only _thinks_ she can, she's using you as a replacement for Luke in her heart, don't trust her Percy, don't be an idiot, don't be stupid, it's not like she loves you, not like that at all, she can't love you, she's just a bitter harpy who should grow old alone because she's that type of person, she'll destroy everything you care about, she's not good for you, not at all, and she's a bad influence, a-and you don't want to be with her Percy, not the way you want to be with me, and she's just awful, just plain awful, and she's a bitch and a slut and a skank and a whore and no matter what she does, she can't escape the fact that you don't really love her, so stop giving her false hope, we all know that it's never going to happen between you two, so why can't you just grow up Annabeth Chase, and leave him alone, he wants _me_ now, and, and you can just go to Hades, and leave us _alone, _he doesn't want you, so go away, go away and leave me and my Percy alone, and-"

She was cut off as the door opened. Percy's mom poked her head in and said, "Kids, could you keep it down, a few of our neighbors called complaining of the noise.

"Sure thing ma'am, we'll keep it down." Rachel said.

As Percy's Mom left, Rachel opened her mouth, no doubt to treat them to another tirade, when Annabeth said, "Let's let Percy decide."

Rachel nodded, "Okay Percy, tell her that I'm the girl you love, I'm the girl you want, I'm the-"

"Sorry Rachel," Percy said. "We just don't have what you think we do."

Annabeth smiled.

**Once again, I am very sorry that it took me so long to get this up. Next chapter is the last, and I'm starting a poll on what PJO story I should do next. And here's an interesting fact: Rachel's rant was 283 words long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm a bad person. I'm even worse, because this is just mainly the song. I just wanted to tie up loose ends. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR MISERY BUSINESS BY PARAMORE. BTW, before I started writing this, I wanted to use this song, but thank you all the psycic people who read my mind and suggested it to me.**

Annabeth smiled at Percy from onstage. "Alright, this is my new song, Misery Business. It's for a boy that I've loved for a long time, and his bitchy ex-girlfriend." She sang,

**(Hit that, hit that snare)**

**I'm in the business of misery,**  
**Let's take it from the top.**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.**  
**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**  
**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**I waited eight long months,**  
**She finally set him free.**  
**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.**  
**Two weeks and we've caught on fire,**  
**She's got it out for me,**  
**But I wear the biggest smile.**

Well, it was April when she learned the truth. It was May by the time she'd finished writing all the lyrics and music.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**It's gonna just feel so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**  
**Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**  
**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**  
**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.**  
**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**  
**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**  
**They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.**  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

If anyone thought she was forgiving Rachel, after what she put her through, they had another thing coming.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him right now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**It's gonna just feel so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**  
**And not one of them involving you**  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving...**

She was talking about love, not sex, when it came to that. They'd decided to take things slow after the beginning that they had.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now.**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To steal it all away from you now.**  
**But God does it feel so good,**  
**Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
**And if you could then you know you would.**  
**It's gonna just feel so...**  
**It just feels so good.**

She smiled. It did feel so good.

**I know I suck but... Please help me break 100 reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I got everyone's hopes up, I just forgot to say, thank you for reviewing. Even the reviews that made me want to curl up and cry (Yeah, I'm a total wuss. So sue me!). I'm glad that most of you at least liked it in the end. I also would like to say, I planned this out before the fifth book came out, and I know there are some errors, but at least I finished it. Because I vow never to leave a fic behind! Yeah, I hate it when fic's get updated, like, once a year, but I seriously was not in a good Romance mood for a while. At least, not happy ending romance. I could write the bittersweet kind… But then it wouldn't be FUN! (For you, that is). Anyway, thanks again!**

**P.S. I never reply to reviews. So don't feel bad.**


End file.
